character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Slapson/If you have recieved a message saying "Two to the one and a one to the three"
Then congratulations. This is my five hundreth edit. Two to the one and a one to the three I like good pussy and I like good trees Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe And I get more ass than a toilet seat Three to the one from the one to the three I met a bad bitch last night in the D Let me tell you how I made her leave with me Conversation and Hennessey I've been to the motherfucking mountain top Heard motherfuckers talk, seen 'em drop If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock Get you ass of the wall with your two left feet It's real easy just follow the beat Don't let that fine girl pass you by Look real close cause strobe lights lie We bout to have a party (turn the music up) Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt) I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it poppin baby step right up Some girls they act retarded Some girls are bout it bout it I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say everyday she be giving it up Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist Open your mouth for about four or five minutes Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse Swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish Yeah me and Nate d-o double g Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's Pop a little champagne and a couple E's Slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party (turn the music up) Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt) I'm looking for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck Apple Bottom jeans and a big Ol' butt Some girls they act retarded Some girls are bout it bout it I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on Knows that she can but she won't say no Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine? I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine Now I hope you don't get mad at me But I told Nate you was a freak He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind I told him how you like it from behind Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me We bout' to have a party (turn the music up) Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt) I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it poppin baby step right up Some girls they act retarded Some girls are bout it bout it I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say everyday she be giving it up Category:Blog posts